


Riptide

by PinetreeVillain



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Angst, Artists, High School AU, Human AU, Instead of sailing, Lethal amounts of salt, Maui is the Jock, Ocean is mute, Other, Slightly inaccurate and unrealistic depictions of high school, Surfing, Tama is a Drama Kid, Te Fiti is Good Sport, They all do art, Warning: Characters getting roasted, but not yet, high levels of sass, non-binary Ocean, there might be singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinetreeVillain/pseuds/PinetreeVillain
Summary: Moana Waialiki, transfer student from New England to the state of California, is introduced to an abstract group of friends that in turn introduce her to their world of surfing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This shit issss sort of unbetaed..... Idk. 
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK! 
> 
> This is a collaborative work with a friend of mine. It may or may not be frequently updated, but y'know. Stick around. *winkk*

As far as you'd think the first day of a new high school would go, this one was by far the most take out of every possible outcome. Whatever Moana has expected, it certainly wasn't to be paired with a mute student as a tour guide. A mute student that wore sunglasses inside. She was greatly tempted to ask, but refrained. It generally wasn't any of her business nor her place to ask, after all, she didn't really know this person, and she wasn't 100% sure she was prepared for the answer (or means of being given the answer). Of course, the mute student pulled a card from their shirt pocket that had their name on it, their grade, and that they were going to show her the ropes and where her classes are. In the end, she found Ocean incredibly friendly and informative, a quiet companion that seemed to have a card for practically everything that a transfer student arriving 2 weeks late might need. For the sake of familiarity, Moana was allowed to remain with Ocean for the day, despite their differing schedules. 

And despite this, she was truly spared nothing as not even 10 minutes into the day she'd already opened her locker into someone's face. If she hadn't missed the loud noise of obvious pain, she definitely noticed the enormous mass of muscle she'd door-punched. She registered the enormous mass as a _person_ when Ocean snorted behind her. 

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Moana threw her hand up awkwardly and unhelpfully, unsure if she should touch them or not. "Are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

There were several moments of just the huge guy rubbing his face and groaning in pain before he got over it in .5 seconds and suddenly found Moana incredibly interesting. 

"Hey, you're the new kid," He bulldozed right over her question with his fingers still closed over his nostrils. 

"Uh, um- Oh, yeah!" She said with the utmost intelligence. "Uh, I'm Moana Waialiki, and I just, I'm sorry - is your face okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I've been hit with way worse." He rubbed his nose for emphasis. "Speaking of hit-"

"I am so sorry."

"Are you pumping?" She had .2 seconds to be confused before he continued on. "Because if you punch as hard as you open lockers, I'd hate to piss you off."

Honestly, she didn't think she'd opened it that hard but holy heck, was this still incredibly awkward and embarrassing on her part and _oh he's offering you his hand what do you do with hands again? Oh yah you shake them_. 

"Maui Tikitiki. I'm on the football team." He had such an intense look on his face that she wasn't sure if it was anger, smugness, or enthusiasm. Regardless, he grabbed her hand and shook it with a grip that hid underlying strength. His hand was at least three times the size of hers, and his arms were twice the width of her body. He had the school's team logo printed on his windbreaker and the tank top he wore underneath it. She was absolutely sure he could throw her the length of the football field she hadn't known existed until now. Ocean patted her arm. 

"Hey Ocean," Maui greeted, holding his fist up towards them. Ocean knocked their knuckles together before they signed slowly to Maui. He nodded. "I got you, bro. Did you tell her about Sign-Ups?"

Ocean shook their head. 

"Sign-Ups?" Moana asked in spite of herself. 

"Yeah, club sign-ups." Maui says, rubbing his nose absently. Moana mentally cringed again. "Lucky you came today. They're taking candidates for Student Office today. But to kill two birds with one stone, they're gonna have sign-ups for all the other school clubs in the gymnasium today. Y'know, so everyone has an opportunity for extra curricular stuff."

Moana lit up instantly. 

"While you're down there," Maui continued. "We can do some last-minute football try-outs if you want? See what that arm of yours can really do?" 

Without really thinking she nodded, smiling. 

"I'll see you down there?" Maui asked, looking eager. Moana looked to Ocean, just to be sure, and was presented, helpfully, with an omniscient piece of paper. 

"You will, absolutely. Thank you!" She said, closing her door with as little force as possible. 

Maui turned, calling over his shoulder. 

"You're welcome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through some major edits. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The rest of the day went smoothly after that. She shared a few classes (at least the ones scheduled for that day) with Ocean. She was surprised to find Maui in her art class, but unsurprised to see him argue with another student rather than pay attention to the teacher. She had History on her own. 

It was during lunch that Sign-Ups were announced for the first time on the speakers. 

It was also during lunch time that Moana met Ocean's cousin. 

Ocean, eating that day's rubber-looking pizza, nodded and waved their hand. Moana stared dumbly for five whole seconds before realizing Ocean wasn't signing but was in fact waving someone over. The young woman that came over was looking directly at the other of them. 

"Hello!" She had a wide friendly smile, her white teeth highlighted by the little white flowers woven into her green dyed box braids. She wore clothes that Moana could only immediately think of as "hippie". She had a tie-dyed bag hanging off her shoulder. She parked herself in the seat right beside her and across from Ocean. "You must be Moana. I'm Te Fiti, Ocean's cousin."

"Yeah that's me." Moana didn't bother trying to figure out how Te Fiti got her name; she still wasn't sure how Ocean managed to have a card for everything but settled on the notion that they and everyone they were related to, must have some sort of omniscient 6th sense. 

"Where are you from?" Te Fiti asked. 

Moana was temporarily distracted from her answer as she watched Te Fiti pull a bag of pop tarts out of her bag and handed them off to Ocean without looking away from her. Everything from the way she was sitting to the utterly interested look on her face made Moana feel at ease. It was weird, meeting someone so easy to talk to. 

"I'm from New England. Massachusetts," Moana answered, tucking hair behind her ear. 

"Boston?" Te Fiti asked. 

"Cape Cod, actually."

"That's cool! I've only been to Boston. For an environmental awareness event." 

"How was it?"

"The forecast that week had been gorgeous. I loved the parks."

"I always liked the museums. I'm a bit of a history nut."

"Oh, Ocean loved the museum of science." Te Fiti turned just enough to pull Ocean into the conversation, their mouth stuffed with pop tart. "What was the name of the exhibit you liked there?"

Ocean signed, pop tart falling from their cheeks. 

"The climate exhibit and environment exhibit. Like the one with all the weather I think?" Moana shrugged in response. Te Fiti waved a hand. "Anyway: So Cape Cod? That's a popular surfing spot I hear?" 

"Not really," Moana hummed, opening a bottle of water. "It gets crazy in the summer, tourists everywhere but not many surfers." 

"Really? You'd think with all the attention it gets for it's beaches it would be a good surf spot," Te Fiti commented, leaning almost wistfully back on her elbows. 

"I wouldn't really know, I don't surf," Moana added passively, taking a sip of water. Te Fiti's eyes widened. 

"Really? You don't surf?" She asked, head tilted. 

"Nope, I've never really had the time." 

"But, you've done it once right?"

"Not really. I tried paddle boarding for a day once?" 

"So never? You've never surfed?"

"Nope." 

Te Fiti seemed to reach a decision in her own thoughts as she leaned back and rested a hand on the table. 

"Well, I think we are going to have to change that." Te Fiti shared a look with Ocean that was marginally unsettling but Moana never got the chance to inquire about it because the the intercom switched on. 

" _Pardon the interruption, club sign-ups and positions for student office candidates will be taking place in the gymnasium after second-lunch. All students are required to attend and sign up for at least one extra curricular activity. Club captains should report to the gymnasium now to prepare tables. Thank you._ "

Te Fiti clapped her hands together and signed to Ocean. Ocean signed back with a smile. 

"Hey, Moana," Te Fiti turned with an even brighter smile. "Do you wanna he'd to the gym with us when lunch is over?" 

"Yeah, sure, if it's no problem." 

"Of course it's no problem. We'd love to have you."

Moana and Te Fiti (and Ocean, occasionally) spent the remaining 15 minutes of lunch trading interests and majors. Moana learned that Te Fiti had quite the green thumb and was interested in studying botany when she graduated. Te Fiti asked questions concerning Moana's interest in politics and plan to be a history major. At the same time, Te Fiti informed her she was going to run for class president for the 4th year in a row, and asked if they'd be in for friendly competition. Moana didn't even entertain the idea. Voting tended to depend on popularity more than anything else in school. The odds of Moana getting any votes were slim. The odds of people voting on Moana instead of Te Fiti were even slimmer, especially considering every single student that walked by them went out of their way to say hello to Te Fiti. She had it in the bag. Maybe Moana would try for vice? 

Nah.

Even though she'd met her roughly 17 minutes ago, Moana felt like she'd known Te Fiti forever. A part of her worried that this whole conversation was going to mean nothing tomorrow, but when Te Fiti looped her arm into Moana's when they stood for the gym, she was grinning beside herself. Ocean tailed them, tapping away in their phone. 

"You like to sing?" Te Fiti inquired, lighting up like a Christmas tree. 

"Yeah, my parents liked to 'show me off' in choirs and choruses because they thought I was so good," Moana laughed, waving her hand at the absurd statement. 

"Oh, c'mon I bet you're amazing? Do you have any videos? I won't make you start belting it out in the middle of the hallway." Te Fiti patted her arm, excited. 

"Well, I can check...." Moana reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She looked through recent videos. She found one from the summer. It was from the camping trip he parents went on before they packed up for California. She loved camping in New Hampshire... She'd miss it. She handed her phone to Te Fiti who grabbed it with giddy fingers. The moment she started to sing, Te Fiti's jaw was hanging and she was grinning even wider. 

"Oh- okay, this is amazing- but I have to introduce you to someone." Te Fiti handed her phone back and pulled her up to the gymnasium doors. 

Moana was relatively unprepared for the amount of students that would already be flooding the gym. The gym was packed with tables and students meandering about. Most of them looked to be goofing off and harassing each other but a good few had fliers from the tables in their hands. Some of them diligently loitered around tables with considering looks. 

"Oh there's my table." Te Fiti pointed across the gym to the very green, plant-covered table. 

"Should you be over there?" Moana didn't want her to get in trouble. 

"Nah, I trust Taylor." Te Fiti replied, waving a hand dismissively. Her head darted around the room before locking on someone Moana couldn't see. "C'mon, there's someone you should meet."

Te Fiti led Moana and Ocean (Ocean seemed more interested in their Twitter feed however) through the maze of tables. Moana put tabs on all of the tables that looked particularly interesting to her, filing them away for later. She had tabbed the peculiarly abandoned art table when Te Fiti brought them to a stop in front of the Comedy and Tragedy mask decorated "DRAMA CLUB" table. 

"Tama," Te Fiti stated loudly and clearly. The person sitting at the table flicked one finger up at them, then returned to aggressively filing their painted thumb nail. Then they stopped and slowly looked up at them. Their golden eyes skipped right over Moana and landed on Te Fiti. "Tama, this is Moana. She just arrived today. Moana, this is Tamatoa. He's the head of the Drama Club." 

Tamatoa's impassive face suddenly lit up with interest at Moana's name. He dropped his feet off the table, the multitude if bracelets and necklaces he wore jingling together as he repositioned himself. His eyes dragged over her body, seeming to pick it apart bit by bit under purple eyeshadow and blue eyeliner. He had gold shark bite piercings that matched the rings in his ears and his eyebrows and bridge. Despite the odd choice of color, he had the kind of make up that Moana would see in the trending video section on Instagram and YouTube. She was pretty sure his face was contoured. His dip dyed/bleached dreadlocks hung off one shoulder. 

"You interested in drama?" Tamatoa asked suddenly. Moana took a moment to think of an answer. 

"I'm not sure. I've never been in an actual play..." 

"Oh, Drama Club's not just acting, babe. It's the _art_ of performance." He raised his hands up in a dramatic way. Moana immediately pegged him as one of those people that talked with their hands. She was correct. She ignored the nickname in favor of watching his hands. Something told her the "babe" thing was characteristic. "It's costume design, make up, choreography, voice, music. You get me?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Moana rushed, holding up her hands. "I got you."

"Good." He stood up, walking around the table. "Drama Club meets four times a week, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday from 2:20 to 4:50. If we have a performance coming up, the schedule will change. I'm head of choreography, make-up, clothing design, and voice... So... Pretty much everything that we cover regularly. I do performance when we have a show. We do offer private lessons, but not for free. Sometimes we collaborate with the Music Department and the Art Department." 

Tamatoa pulled a flyer off the pile in the middle of the table. He pulled out a pen and started writing on it. 

"I don't think I could really do any of those things well aside from the voice." Moana tapped her chin in thought. 

"Oh?" For a minutes Moana thought he would say something scathing, but he actually smiled, all straight white teeth. "We could always use more singers. How about you meet me in the auditorium after school today? I'll be by myself doing inventory so it should be a comfortable." 

Every time Moana made a prediction on his character he proceeded to prove her wrong. His offer was incredibly nice all things considered. He stood with all his weight on his right leg, hip jutting out. He waited expectantly for her answer. Then he pointed at her neck, eyes bright. 

"I like your necklace. Where'd you get it?" He waved the flyer at her necklace. Moana grabbed the flyer, finding the room number of the auditorium entrance written in the corner next to his name. 

"Actually it was a gift from my grandma," Moana said, touching a hand to the pendent. Tamatoa nods, expression unreadable. 

"It's pretty." 

"Thank you. I like yours." Moana gestured to the golden crab claw dangling beneath the gold choker. 

"Thank you!" Tamatoa grinned, face lighting up for the second time. Almost as quickly as the smile appeared it dropped into a frown, a glare directed over Moana's shoulder....

Or rather, her head. 

Because 6-foot-plus Maui was coming up behind her. 

"Hey, Moana! Te Fiti! Ocean." Maui saluted Ocean. Ocean saluted back. Seeing Maui, Moana could feel Te Fiti shift uncomfortably. She looked, worried, only to see Te Fiti was looking at Tamatoa.... Who was glaring at Maui. Maui crossed his arms, chest forward. He looked at Tamatoa with an air that Moana hadn't seen him use before, an expression that could almost be condescending. "Hey, Crab Cake."

The twitch in Tamatoa's eye was very pronounced. 

"Maui," He greeted stiffly. 

The tension was so high, Moana felt like she was drowning in it. She wasn't sure what or why, but she could certainly feel a bit of bad blood going on. Te Fiti just looked sad. 

"Hey, guys. C'mon. Let's be chill." Te Fiti said, motioning down with her hands. "It's a new school year. Why don't we try fresh?"

Tamatoa scoffed, a sound so bitter that it made Moana frown. Maui's face twitches slightly, but it wasn't with the irritation or force of Tamatoa's. 

"Yeah." Maui grimaced, his tone flat. "Something we can agree on for once." 

Te Fiti sighed. 

Moana pulled away from her, suddenly feeling like she was intruding. 

"Okay, well.... It was nice talking with you, Tamatoa. I'd love to meet you after school." Moana nodded to him. He seemed to get a little less hostile when he was addressed. She turned to Maui. "Thanks for the offer from earlier, but I'm not really interested in football." 

"Wait, but you are into sports, though right?" Maui sounded almost desperate. 

"I did a lot of fishing and kayaking. Some weightlifting too." Moana wanted to get away, out of the tense atmosphere, or at least lift it. She wanted to check out the art table (that was still suspiciously abandoned). She looked over Maui's shoulder. "I'd actually kind of like to... Go look around a bit. If you guys don't mind."

"Oh! Of course not Moana." Te Fiti smiled, as if trying to reassure herself. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure! Bye." She waved one more time, leaving the group (or at least the two bigger members of said group) to puff up and deflate.


End file.
